Golden changes
by BassaB
Summary: When Naruto seal undergoes a major change he meets the love of his life, his life will be never be the same again. -NaruHina-


**A/N.  
Hello everyone,**

**Sorry if I made a few mistakes but this is my first story I have ever written.**

**+ I'm Dutch, I'm pretty good in English but I think you can imagine that I will make a few mistakes, so I'm going to ask right away for a beta reader, if you want to volunteer, please say it in a comment and give your info were I can send the new chapters to.**

**  
I will warn before hand that I'm a pretty slow writer, partially because I have to write it in an other language:D, but this will be a very long story, a hundred chapters at least, maybe ill continue with it even long after that because I hate good stories to come to an end and I don't want to have that with mine (not that I'm saying mine is good or something XD)**

**This story starts just before Naruto gets back from Jiraya's trip. **

**Anyway, lets start.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything of Naruto, I'm just writing this for the fun for myself and others, and not for a profit.**

**Chapter 1.**

_**-**__A walk in the forest-_**  
**

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun stood high in sky.

As he walked he could feel the sun warm on his back, but at the same time there was a breeze cooling him down, with kept him from feeling to warm.

Just in front of him he could see trees, lots of trees.

As they walked into the forest the sun shined trough some empty spots in the leafs, creating a beautiful display of light and shadow.

The plants and grass were damp, so as he walked trough them his feet got wet and cold since he wore sandals, with he got with his new outfit.

He got it as a present from Jiraiya for completing his training.

It consisted out of a pair of black sandals and a newer version of his old orange jumpsuit, with Jiraiya said took him forever to find.

Also his hair grow longer since they didn't really got time to go to a town to have it cut, he asked his Sensei to cut it for him but he refused, saying that it looked good on him and that someday he'll thank him for it.

He didn't understand why Jiraiya cared so much about his appearance all of the sudden.

He wondered how everyone back at home had changed.

Jiraiya hadn't changed one bit, besides for his now slightly longer hair.

"Sure feels good to go back home right Pervy sage"

"…"

"Why do you keep ignoring me?!" He screamed in anger, really annoyed that his Sensei was ignoring him all the time.

"If you stopped calling me that, than maybe I should consider talking back to you"

"Well, maybe if you stopped being a Perv I won't have to call you that anymore"

"I told you, it's research"

"Pff, yeah right, like anyone believes that"

"…"

Jiraiya was lying on the back of a big toad he summoned so that he didn't have to walk.

Much to the disappointment of the poor toad that had to carry his lazy ass all the way back to Konoha.

The toads name was Gatah.

He was one of the of Gamabunta's personal guards, and was a fine fighter, yet this lazy old man only used him as some kind of donkey to carry his ass all around the world, but never to fight.

That really bugged his sometimes.

Naruto however didn't mind walking, it made him feel much closer to his surroundings.

He took another look at them.

The trees looked familiar.

They must be getting close now.

He could hear something close by.

It wasn't loud but it defiantly sounded like….Water!

He ran towards the sound.

And when he got there is was a stream, not very large but it would make a nice resting place.

He ran back.

"Hey Pervy sage, I found a place to set up camp for tonight."

"Aah good, just in time, I was getting a bit hungry." Jiraiya said feeling his stomach growl.

"From what, you haven't walked one inch all day long."

"…..Do you want to rest or keep walking all night long?" Said with a threatening tone.

"Sigh…Alright fine, follow me." Naruto said, not wanting to risk having to walk all night long, again.

When they arrived at the stream they started setting up camp.

Well, more like Naruto started setting up camp.

First he looked for some wood for the fire, started the fire, got some water to drink and made up their beds.

All Jiraiya did was make some dinner.

With wasn't that much, just some bread with cheese for himself, and some instant Ramen for Naruto.

For with he had to boil the water himself.

But even being this old mans worker was better than walking all night long, while hearing him snore next to you on that toad.

The thought alone was enough to send a chill up his spine.

He tried not to think about it and just started eating.

**A/N.  
So, this was my first chapter.  
hope you guys liked it, more is under way.**

**Again please, I need an beta reader ASAP.  
Please tell what u guys think.**

**Later.**


End file.
